The Amuseing date
by Mermain123
Summary: For his 16th birthday Amy takes Sonic to the amusement park and hopes she will have a chance to confess her felings but when will she?


**The "Amuseing" date.**

Hi my name is Amy Rose. I'm cute and full of energy! Today is my friend Sonic's birthday he's turning 16 years old. He and I have been friends since he was 11...Though in truth I wish we could be more. I've been in love with him since I met him. I wish he would give me a sign if he feels the same way but I don't have any. Today I'm going to ask if for his birthday he wants to go with to the amusement park. If everything goes well, then at midnight I'll confess my feelings to him.

I walked up to his door and knocked. There he came and smiled with his cocky grin. "Hey Ames what's up?" He asked. I held back a blush.

"W-well considering it's your birthday today I th-thought we could go out together...if that's okay with you. T-To the amusement park." I managed to stutter out. He grinned.

"YEAH I want to! Spending the day at the amusement park with my best friend? That sounds awesome! Let me just go get my shoes on and we'll head off!" He said excitedly...Oh be STILL my heart! Okay time to go over the plan again...first we head to the roller coaster, then we have fun in the house of mirrors, after that we head to lunch and buy him a chilli dog (His favourite), after that we play a few games, and go back to the rides, after a few more I'll bring him to the fireworks show, and finally at midnight I'll confess. It is going to be SO romantic! " Hey Amy? You ready or are you just going to stare off into space all day?." I snapped out of my trance and saw him grinning cheekily.

**-XXX-**

Things soon went very wrong when we arrived. When we got to the park it was packed. The line ups were HUGE! It would take forever to get through them and Sonic was NOT a patient person. "UGH! This ride is taking FOREVER to get to!" he complained. I was a little upset at this.

"Umm maybe we could find something to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"What IS there to talk about!" He grumbled. I just sighed.

"Umm maybe we could talk about how life has been treating us?" I say nervously. Sonic looked annoyed.

"If there is nothing else to do then I guess...Life has been pretty good lately. I've had nothing really exciting happen but I have had my eye n someone lately." He said nervously. At this statement my heart sunk. I didn't know what to say to this. "O-Oh r-really w-well good for you. Umm yeah life has been fun I guess for me to. There is also someone I have had my eye on...but he doesn't feel the same and he likes someone else." I say trying not to show the tears that were about to spring to my eyes. For some reason though, he looked uncomfortable after I said that. Maybe it was just me.

**-XXX-**

When we finally got to the roller coaster for our turn, after two hours of waiting, the ride had to close for repairs. It took us TWO. FREAKING. HOURS! For our turn to come and what happens! The ride has to close down!

I look to Sonic "umm before lunch do you want to go check out the house of mirrors?" I ask him.

He looks at me and shrugs "Sure why not." He replied. We went in and had fun in the house of mirrors we even got lost for a little in the mirror maze. After an hour of fun we were done. We went to leave the mirror castle but the door wouldn't open. We tried again...nothing.

We. Were. Locked. In. We started to pound and scream hoping someone would hear us and let us out. They did...but not until half an hour later. We have now been at the park for 3 and a half hours and all we have managed to accomplish is wait around for two hours to go on a ride just to be told we can't get on, play around pointlessly for an hour, get locked in the mirror castle for an hour, oh and did I mention get my heart crushed?

**-XXX-**

We went to go get some lunch and the stand that sold chilli dogs was closed down because of apparent food poisoning. Sonic was NOT happy. "HOW COULD CHILLI DOGS BE POISONUS! THEY ARE THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!" He screamed out of annoyance, anger and frustration.

I shakily reply "Umm.. how about we just get a pizza?" I ask.

**-XXX-**

The two of us had some fun playing the games. I destroyed Sonic when it came to the test of strength! But he was pretty good at the squirt race and beat me. We were at the games for half an hour and were laughing a lot. I told him that I needed to use the washroom and to guard out prizes. He said he would so I went. I must have taken longer than I thought because when I found him he was sleeping. I thought he looked so cute asleep like that. That's when I noticed...the prizes were missing! I woke him up and asked him what happened to them!

"I'm not sure...one minute they were right beside me and I was feeling dozy the next thing I know your waking me up telling me that they are gone!" he said a little freaked. I was really disappointed but i was still somewhat cheerful cuz I knew the fireworks were still on.

It was at that point I felt a rain drop, then another, then another, until finally it started to pour. At that point I heard an announcement. "We are sorry to say but do to the rain the fireworks tonight have been cancelled. The park is going to close early tonight because of the weather we are sorry to disappoint you all.

That was the last straw. Tears BURST out. Sonic panicked. "WHOA! Amy what's wrong!" He asked.

"I-I'm so-sorry you had such a l-lousy birthday. It's all my fault! I tried so hard to make everything fun but things just went terrible. I was going to FINALLY confess my feelings to you today but thing are ruined! No wonder I can't compete with that girl you like!" I wail sadly. It was then I felt a big strong embrace.

"Nothing's ruined and it is most certainly NOT your fault Ames. Actually I told myself since I met you that on the day I turned 16 I would finally confess the feelings I've had hidden for you. When you asked me out I was so happy cuz it gave me the chance I wanted and I could just spend time with you. And about competing with the girl I like there is absolutely no reason because you ARE that girl. You always have been Ames." He said while holding me. I looked at him with my tear stained face.

"D-do you really meant that?" I ask with a lot of hope. Sonic just smiled before leaning in and putting his lips to mine. At first I was surprised but then I just melted into it. And there we stood for ages just kissing in the rain.


End file.
